Superheroes of Konoha
by yeomanHero
Summary: What if Marvel Comics 4 most famous superhero comedians lived in the Naruto Universe? Utter chaos, that's what! Read and enjoy the antics of Spider-Man, Deadpool, Iceman, and the Human Torch as they train to become the most hillarious of Konoha's ninja!
1. Chapter 1: Special Gifts

Naruto/Marvel Crossover

Superheroes of Konoha

A/N: Okay, I thought I'd give a little reason for as to why this story was written, so here goes.

First off, I want to tell you what type of characters I like in a story. I love characters that have problems and yet don't let it get them down. These types of characters will never quit and will either occasionally or almost never stop cracking jokes. And when they get serious, you know something big is about to happen. This is why the new Marvel movies are so awesome. Gone are the brooding or emo heroes of certain terrible vampire franchises and in their place rise heroes who know how to have fun even if their lives are a mess.

This brings me to the main heroes of this story. These are Spider-Man, Iceman, the Human Torch, Deadpool, and Naruto. All of these people have problems. Spidey is an orphan, his uncle was shot, and many times he's been the brunt of bullying. Then we have Iceman. I mean, do I have to explain the whole, "mutants are shunned by the rest of the human race cause they're different," concept? No? Good. I mean Bobby was hated so much he was nearly lynched! The Human Torch, while not as bad off as some of the others, lost his mom when he was nine. Deadpool had his cancer cured, only for his skin to become permanently scarred and his mind to go off the deep end. And let's not forget Naruto! The kid was an orphan and was hated for something he wasn't and for something he didn't do. All of these guys have also had love life issues. And let's not forget the issues caused by their powers! But do they quit? Do these people ever stop joking? Do these guys ever stop enjoying life? No!

Sure they have their moments of self-doubt and self-pity, but these moments don't last long. And if they did, they wouldn't last forever.

The reason I chose these four Marvel characters is simple: these four are Marvel's most popular joking heroes. You know how in Ultimate Comics Spider-Man Iceman and Human Torch moved into Peter's home? Well that got me thinking: what if Deadpool joined in on the fun? I was wondering how to bring the four together realistically when I noticed the Naruto/Spider-Man crossovers and how they weren't something I liked. I noticed how either Spider-Man was completely omitted, his powers given to Naruto or even Sakura, or Spidey was given extra powers. These stories aren't bad ideas, but I prefer a crossover where the characters just meet or have lived in the same place the whole time. So I basically got the idea to do a Spider-Man/Deadpool/Iceman/Human Torch/Naruto crossover. There is no universe jumping though. Hopefully this will be a fun and believable story. And hopefully I can keep the characters in character.

Now, you are probably wondering if there will be any bashing in this fic. I just want to say that I hope not to. While there are characters that might deserve it at times, I also want to write this where everyone is in character. That means that Sasuke will not be the craziest bully in the ninja academy and that Sakura will get some character growth so that she will eventually stop hating Naruto. Sure Sasuke has some issues that don't make sense. Sure he's so involved in himself that he doesn't see how good he has it. Sure the kid has crazy fan girls and should be ecstatic about it, but I still want to do the character justice. This might be bashing in a way, but whatever.

Also, I renamed the Marvel characters since I have them living in Konohagakure.

Peter Parker's name is Nobuo which means faithful or trustworthy man. I decided on it because it's similar to what Peter means.

Okay, I know Peter means rock, but isn't a rock steady and strong? Don't you think you could trust someone as steadfast as a rock?

Bobby Drake's name is Ryo which means refreshing or cool. I chose this name because it reminded me of Iceman's powers and because it was the only name I could find that had a good meaning and started with the same letter as the character's original name. See, Robert and Ryo. The only other names I could find that started with the same letter as the original character were ones for Johnny but they all had something to do with being obedient. Can you guys see the Human Torch as being an obedient child? Yeah, me neither.

Johnny Storm's name is now Toshiaki which means advantageous light. And you guessed it, the only reason I chose it was because it reminded me of his powers.

And last but not least is Wade Wilson's new name Kichiro. Kichiro means lucky son. I chose it because most of the other names had something to do with things that I didn't think matched his personality and because this one kinda reminded me of Deadpool's only super power. I mean how much luckier can you get when you have a power that basically makes it impossible for you to be killed?

I also want to say that I own nothing! If I did own any of this stuff, Ultimate Spider-Man wouldn't have died, Spidey would have also never revealed his identity and never made a deal with Mephisto to save Aunt May and lose Mary Jane, and Hinata would have ended up as Naruto's girlfriend already! Oh yeah, and Deadpool would have never been destroyed as a character in the Wolverine origins movie and he would have his own movie by now! Thus, I'd be making millions and I wouldn't have the time to be sitting here to write fan fiction.

Wow that was to long. Well, here's the story.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Special Gifts<p>

All was not well in the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Many of the nearby trees were crushed and slashed, littering the forest floor around the village. Buildings were in shambles and many a tear was being shed in the aftermath of great destruction.

This was the night that would stand out as the beginning of many disasters to befall the village. This was the fateful night that the Nine-Tailed Fox demon had struck the village, the night of the Fourth Hokage's death, and the night of six fateful births.

Of course the birth of the Container for the Nine-Tailed Fox was to be expected. Not even the Fourth Hokage could kill the demon, so he instead sealed the demon into the bellybutton of a newborn baby.

But there were five other babies that were born that would also help shape the future of the village. That night quintuplets were born to the Haruno's. Four of them were boys and one was a girl. Their names were Haruno Nobuo, Haruno Kichiro, Haruno Ryo, Haruno Toshiaki, and Haruno Sakura respectively. Everything seemed normal during their births and there was no complication during the delivery. Well, everything besides quintuplets being born was normal. The babies and the mother seemed content even with all the earlier panic that had happened. It was heartwarming to all those that watched to know that there could still be happiness during all the chaos that was transpiring. But that happiness was to be short lived.

The four baby boys were discovered to have great reserves of chakra that could rival that of a mid-level Jonin! This pleased their mother, Haruno Motoko, who had lost her husband during the demon attack. She knew that her children would become great ninja one day and follow their father's example in defending the village.

But the children's mother wasn't the only one who was pleased with this information. Striking late in the night, the twisted missing-nin Orochimaru kidnapped the four boys from the safety of their home. The vile ninja preformed terrible experiments on the babies to harness their chakra. Orochimaru succeeded and left the babies for dead. But the missing-nin had failed to notice the new strengths he had given the babies. Nobuo, Kichiro, Ryo, and Toshiaki survived long enough for a group of anbu agents to discover them at Orochimaru's abandoned lab.

Their mother was overjoyed to find that her children were alive. It didn't matter to her that they had lost basically all their chakra, they were still her babies.

But no one could've been prepared for the destiny that awaited the four Haruno boys.

* * *

><p>"Well, it's finally arrived!"<p>

_3...2...1..._

"I can't wait to start going on missions so I force everyone we meet into my chimichanga fan club!" my brother Kichiro shouted at the top of his lungs. His brown eyes looked at the large school with a strange twinkle in them as he imagined forming his fan club, "All I'll need is a club house and a couple thousand chimichangas, and I'll be set!"

My bald brother Kichiro was wearing his usual street clothes. He had a sleeveless red-shirt, two katana strapped to his back, various other shinobi weapons strapped on his person, black pants, black sandals, and a strange red and black mask with white eye pieces on them. He had a pretty badly disfigured face from an accident that had happened when we were babies so he was constantly wearing it.

Our pink-haired and green eyed sister Sakura groaned as loudly as she could. She was wearing her usual red dress and black leggings with her blue sandals on her feet and a ribbon holding her hair back from her large forehead.

I couldn't blame her reaction to Kichiro though. I mean, she had four jokester brothers to live with that constantly drove her crazy with jokes and pranks that would make any sister cringe in fear. I mean, I am the only one in the group who would give her a break, but even then I couldn't resist an occasional joke now and then. I think she even formed a second personality from being around Kichiro for so long. I have no proof, though.

"Sorry, Sakura," our other brother Ryo stated, "But you're going to have to deal with Kichiro's talking like we have to deal with your infatuation with Sasuke-san. That guy gives a new definition to the word, 'cold-shoulder.'"

Ryo was wearing his usual clothes that made him look like a human ice cube. His shirt, pants, and even his sandals were a strange icy-blue color that really contrasted with his blonde hair and brown eyes.

"I don't get what's with most of the girls' infatuation with Sasuke-san." our other brother Toshiaki said as he placed his hands behind his head of spiky blonde hair while rolling his brown eyes. He was wearing black pants like Kichiro's and a blue t-shirt and sandals like Ryo's, "I understand what the girls see in me. I mean, come on, I am steaming hot!"

I sighed loudly at this and rubbed my forehead. If it was one thing that irked me about my brothers it was the way they thought they were God's gift to women. Even though the three of them were pretty popular in the academy, that still didn't mean they had to hit on every girl in the class.

"What's wrong Nobuo?" Kichiro said to me in the creepiest sing song voice you could have ever heard, "Need me to force feed you meatloaf again before we go to class?"

At this, Sakura, my brothers, and I paled. Normally I could take Kichiro's crazy pranks. Normally I wasn't the brunt of his jokes. But that all would change ever since the day he had forced fed me meatloaf.

"What are you doing, yeomanHero?" Kichiro suddenly shouted to the heavens, "Why does Spidey get to be the POV character in this story! I will get you for playin' favorites!"

The rest of us just stood there while we tried, and failed, to wrap our minds around what had just happened. But that's Kichiro for you. No one can ever completely understand him.

I ran my hands through my short brown hair and straightened out my red t-shirt. After completely shaking the affects of Kichiro's threats, I stuck my hands into my blue shorts pockets and walked towards the class room.

"Back to the earlier topic," I said, changing the subject, "What do you see in Sasuke-san, Sakura?"

"And please try to resist the urge to say he's hot;" Toshiaki said as he shook, "It's the lamest excuse any girl can use, ever."

"Well for one thing," Sakura said with a twisted smirk on her face, "Sasuke-san at least knows when to keep his mouth shut."

"Ow, that's cold." Ryo said with a fake hurt look on his face, "But if you think about it, that guy doesn't know when to talk either."

"Yeah!" Kichiro shouted, adding his own two-cents, "The guy's just like any harem anime character! He never seems to choose a girlfriend from his long list of admirers! Well, okay, that isn't always true, but you get my point!"

At that point the five of us stopped in front of the class doorway. In the classroom were our fellow classmates, our sensei, the huge chalkboard, our sensei's desk, and the benches and desks for the students.

"Well," I mumbled to myself, "Looks like our moment of truth has arrived."

My brothers and I had, for as long as we had been training to be ninja, never been able to perform jutsu. Physically we could match any of our classmates. We had trained in Taijutsu and Kichiro was a Kenjutsu expert among the students at the academy. But, for some reason, our chakra wasn't strong enough to allow us to perform any Ninjutsu. This had bothered me more than it had my brothers. As a science geek, I had tried to come up with ways to increase our chakra levels many times, but I never succeeded. What bothered me more was the attitude my brothers had about it. Their confidence seemed to allow them to not care. Since they were so popular, or in Kichiro's case feared, my brothers didn't have to deal with the teasing I did. I was called a know-it-all-good-for-nothing nerd who didn't deserve to become a ninja. My bros and Sakura did their best to help, but it didn't completely stop the teasing.

That wasn't what was on my mind, though. What was worrying me was the fact that I had heard that the graduation exam required students to perform a jutsu. I knew that spelled bad news for me and my brothers, but I decided to grin and bear it anyway.

"Great," Kichiro suddenly said, drawing my attention back to the present, only for him to shock me again, "I thought you said this story wouldn't have emo main characters! What have you done to my brother? Why have you given us the Spider-Man 3 Peter Parker?"

"Uh, bro?" I said to Kichiro slowly, "You better lay off those late night chimichangas. You're talking to yourself more than usual, and you need to get yourself a breath mint. Bean breath just isn't something that'll attract the ladies."

"There's the Nobuo we know and love!" Kichiro shouted as he picked me up in a bear hug, "Don't ever scare me like that again!"

I looked over Kichiro's shoulder and noticed that everyone was staring at us. Knowing that a huge blush was covering my cheeks, I lifted my hand as high as I could while being crushed and waved at everyone in the room.

"Uh, hi guys." I said with a shaky smile, "How's it going?"

Suddenly the room erupted into a chorus of laughs. Even our normally very strict and follow the rules to the book sensei, Umino Iruka, joined in with his own laughter. I couldn't get to my seat fast enough once Kichiro let me down.

Once I sat down I noticed that the person to my right was staring at me. I turned and noticed my girlfriend, Aoyama Haruka, looking at me with a kind smile on her face. I took that as my cue and smiled back.

Haruka was wearing her usual ninja attire just like everyone else. She had brown ankle-length leggings, a light blue dress-top similar to my sister's with white flowers on it, and she wore white ninja sandals.

She was the most beautiful girl I had ever met. She always wore her blonde hair in a braid that went down all the way to her waist and her blue eyes always had a sparkle of life and kindness in them. Being with her was the best part of my day.

"Okay, here's the way the exam is going to take place." Iruka-sensei started, gaining everyone's attention. Iruka-sensei was wearing his usual blue shirt and pants with his green flak jacket and blue sandals. I had always liked Iruka-sensei because of his fairness to all the students, "Mizuki-sensei and I will lead you to the exam room so you can each take the exam. We will take one at a time while the rest of you will wait in here until we come to get you. Any questions?"

The whole class sat there until Yamanaka Ino raised her hand. The young kunoichi was wearing her usual purple midriff sleeveless shirt, purple thigh-slit skirt, blue sandals, body wrappings going from her chest to just above her knees (these wrappings were only visible on her stomach and thighs, though, her clothes covering the rest), white elbow warmers, and her long blonde hair tied up in a ponytail which ended at her waist. I didn't really care for Ino all that much. She was one of the ones who picked on me from time to time and she was in a fight for Sasuke's heart with my sister. At one time I thought she was okay, helping Sakura overcome her shame over the size of her forehead, but later on she just turned out to be a loudmouthed bully.

"I was just wondering," Ino said once she had the teacher's attention, "What's going to happen to the people who can't use chakra?"

I knew that she was going to say something when I saw her evil smirk and the twinkle in her green eyes, but what she ended up saying still hurt. I folded my arms across the desk in front of me and rested my head on them. But my working to try to hide myself was interrupted by the sound of swift movement coming from around me. I turned and saw that Haruka, Kichiro, Ryo, Toshiaki, and even Sakura were standing over Ino with dark glares in their eyes.

"You'd better watch what you say next, Ino." Haruka said with gritted teeth as she drew a kunai from the pouch on her hip, "Or I'm gonna-"

"Okay, that's enough!" Iruka-sensei shouted, "Haruka-chan, Sakura-chan, Kichiro-kun, Ryo-kun, Toshiaki-kun! Back to your seats!"

The five of them made their way back to their seats. But they didn't get far before Kichiro whipped back around and pointed straight at Ino.

"If you do anything to make my brother think anymore emo thoughts again," Kichiro said with venom in his words, "I will do worse than force feed you meatloaf! You have been warned!"

Everyone in the class paled as Kichiro said that and then sat back down. Everyone in the class knew to fear Kichiro and his force feeding of meatloaf, and we all knew that he was crazy enough to think of something worse.

"Ahem," Iruka-sensei began once he regained his composure, "Haruno Kichiro, you're up first."

"Ah yeah!" Kichiro shouted as he fist pumped, "It's time for the merc with a mouth to shine!"

After Kichiro had left I decided to talk to my girlfriend.

"How are you, Haruka-chan?" I said as I took her hand in mine, "Are you nervous?"

"Not as nervous as you and your brothers are." Haruka said as she gave me a small smile, "How about you? You doing okay?"

"Oh, I'm just great." I said sarcastically, "Apparently I'm, 'The Amazing Spider-Man,' and I'll be able to ace this."

"'The Amazing Spider-Man'?" Haruka said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, at least that's what Kichiro calls me." I said as I plopped my head down onto the desk, "For some reason he seems to think that me, him, and our two brothers are heroes of such awesomeness that we'll be able to take on anything that gets in our way! And it doesn't help that my other two brothers are just as confident as he is."

"Maybe you should let some of that confidence rub off on you." Haruka said as she placed a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"And be as crazy as Kichiro or be as much as a self-professed ladies-man as all three of my brothers?" I said as I looked at Haruka with a sly grin, "No thanks. I've already got the perfect girlfriend."

Haruka and I began to look into each other's eyes with warm smiles and blushes. For awhile it seemed like the moment would last forever, until someone decided to interrupt us.

"Yuck!" Ino shouted as she covered her eyes, "Would you two get a room?"

"Hey, I don't see you dating Sasuke yet!" Ryo interjected, "At least my bro's got a girlfriend! Not many guys here can say that."

"Nice one, bro!" Toshiaki complemented as he gave Ryo a high-five, "He burned you good, Ino!"

"Well I heard Haruka-chan asked him out!" Ino said after she stuck her tongue out at my brothers, "Just because he's got a girlfriend doesn't make him better than me!"

"Well at least she had the guts to ask the guy she liked out!" Kichiro said as he reentered the room, "You're to chicken to even talk to rooster-head here about anything!"

At first I was going to try and get everyone to calm down, but once I saw the state Kichiro was in, I froze. My brother had entered the room carrying his left arm in his right hand! It was completely cut off!

The girls in the room screamed while Sakura, Toshiaki, Ryo, and I rushed to his side.

"Kichiro-kun!" Iruka-sensei shouted once he came up behind him, "Come with me to the hospital now!"

"But where'd the fun in that be?" Kichiro said in a shockingly calm voice, "I'd much rather show everybody here my new magic trick!"

Without saying anything else Kichiro put the two severed pieces of his arm next to each other and to everyone's shock his arm instantly healed!

"Aw yeah!" Kichiro shouted as he fist pumped his now reattached arm, "I got to show my powers first! Eat that Spidey!"

Oddly enough, I was the first to speak.

"Uh, ah, Kichiro?" I stuttered out, "How'd you-?"

"Uh uh." Kichiro said as he wagged his finger at me, "That won't be revealed to us until a later chapter! But now it's time for my brothers to show what they can do!"

Kichiro then snatched his new headband from Iruka-sensei and sat right next to the shyest kid in the class; Hyuuga Hinata. She was wearing her usual grey hooded jacket and grey pants. But her normally shy expression was replaced by fear as her white Hyuuga eyes went wide under her purple bowl-cut hairdo. She obviously fainted right on the spot.

"Man, tough crowd." Kichiro said as he began poking Hinata in the forehead, "Y'all better go ahead with the exams, I'm gonna do my best to-"

"No!" I suddenly shouted as I ran over to the young Hyuuga heiress, "I'll try to wake her up! You get to wait way over there, Kichiro! I won't have you force feeding her meatloaf on my watch!"

"What?" Kichiro said in a hurt voice, "Do you really think I'd do that to a poor, defenseless little girl? Wait, don't answer that."

But the surprises weren't over yet. Since I was making sure Hinata was okay, Ryo went next. When he came back he had a dopey smile on his face. He then proceeded to form a small ice-sculpture in the palm of his right hand out of thin air! He had also obviously gotten his headband as well.

Sakura then went next. She came back with a headband on her forehead, but it seemed like she hadn't found an extraordinary power like our two brothers had.

Then, since Hinata still hadn't budged, Toshiaki went next. When he came back he had the same dopey smile that Ryo had. He then proceeded to cover his hand in flame, but he didn't get burned.

"Wow, fire and ice!" Ryo said as he admired Toshiaki's powers, "They definitely fit our personalities!"

"Definitely!" Toshiaki said with a large grin, "This definitely makes me hotter than before!"

"Will you guys get a grip?" Sakura said, obviously agitated, "You're letting this go to your heads!"

"And, dude, 'hotter'?" Kichiro questioned, "Your jokes are definitely suffering under yeomanHero's writing! Somebody call a Marvel professional here! This guy is relying too much on my fourth wall breaking jokes to save his story!"

At that point I finally got Hinata to wake up.

"You okay?" I asked as I helped her up.

"Y-y-yeah." Hinata stuttered and blushed, "I'm o-o-okay."

"Nobuo-kun!" Iruka-sensei piped up, still a little flustered from the astonishing events, "You're up."

I then got up and followed Iruka-sensei to the exam room. The room was quite large and basically empty except for a large desk with two chairs sitting next to it on the side closest to the back wall. I was greeted by Mizuki-sensei on the way in. He was wearing clothes similar to Iruka-sensei's, but had his headband on like it was a bandana and his mid-length platinum-blonde hair spiked down and out from his bandana, unlike Iruka-sensei's pineapple-top-ponytail black hair.

"Just like I told your brothers," Iruka-sensei stated with a slight shiver as he remembered what had happened during my brothers' exams, "You will be pitted against a Chunin for ten minutes to see if you can survive. Since you don't have the ability to use jutsu, this is the test you will face and I will be your opponent. Are you ready?"

As soon as I had heard Iruka-sensei's words, realization hit me. This test had been what had shown my brothers my powers! They were forced into a stressful fight and had been forced to use their supernatural abilities.

I quickly pushed those thoughts from my mind and got into a battle ready stance. No matter whether they were my brothers or not, there was no way I would exhibit such abilities. Scientifically, naturally, this kind of thing happening even once was unheard of. There was no way four brothers could each get supernatural abilities out of thin air.

Or was there?

While I was thinking I felt a strange tingle in the back of my head. That tingle brought me back to reality fast enough to realize that I had just leapt into the air and was clinging to the ceiling by the tips of my fingers!

"What are you doing up there?" Iruka-sensei said, interrupting my thoughts.

"Oh, I don't know." I said as I felt excitement and adrenaline rush into my body, "I thought I'd watch a movie, play a couple card games, stay away from you for ten minutes. You know, the usual."

Suddenly Iruka-sensei threw a kunai at me. I barely had enough time to notice the shocked look on Iruka-sensei's face as I leapt to the floor to dodge his attack.

"What would you give that landing?" I asked as more kunai were flung my way that I merely dodged, "Come on, be honest. I'd give it a nine-point-five. But since I didn't see it, I really wouldn't be a fair judge."

Once Iruka-sensei found that he couldn't hit me by throwing his shrunken and kunai at me, he decided to get up close and personal. He rushed me and reared back for a right hook. But I was to fast. I quickly brought my left hand up and stopped his fist, following with a right hook to his stomach.

The effect was not what I had expected. Iruka-sensei flew back and crashed **through** the desk and into the wall! Mizuki and I rushed to his side as soon as he hit the ground.

"Iruka-kun!" Mizuki shouted, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Iruka-sensei grunted as he felt his ribs, "Though you might want to get a medical-ninja in here. I think I got a few broken ribs."

"I'm sorry, Iruka-sensei!" I shouted quickly, "I'll-"

"Wait Nobuo." Iruka-sensei said as Mizuki left to get the med-nin, "Here."

As Iruka-sensei said this, he handed me a ninja headband.

"You've passed the exam." Iruka-sensei said with a huge smile, "You're a ninja, Nobuo-kun."

I tied the headband to my head and bowed to my sensei.

"Thank you, Iruka-sensei." I said as I stood back up, "Get better soon."

I left the room as dignified as a ninja should. But, once the door shot behind me, I jumped into the air and did the hand sign for, "this rocks," with my left hand as I lifted it up into the air.

"I'm awesome!" I shouted while I was in the air.

A couple seconds passed.

Eventually a minute passed.

"Something isn't right here." I said as I noticed that I hadn't landed on the ground yet.

I looked up and noticed a thin silver rope-thing emerging from my wrist and going all the way to the ceiling. The strand was effectively holding me up in the air.

"How…"

But I never finished my question as I suddenly fell to the ground and hit my butt. The strand had finished slipping from my wrist so nothing was holding me up.

"I always wondered what those grey patches on my wrist were for." I said as I examined my wrist closely. I then quickly realized what had caused the strand to shoot from my wrist. I took aim at the wall and pressed my two middle fingers against my palm. My hand was then making the sign for, "I love you," as another strand shot from my wrist from strange grey patches that had always been on my arm.

"This looks like a spider's web." I said as I eyed the grey strand, "That's it! The wall crawling, the agility, the strength, the sixth sense, and even this webbing! They all point to one thing. I have the proportionate abilities of a spider!"

Once I figured this out, I rushed back to the class. But an idea hit me right before I got to the door. Using my new-found abilities I shot a web-strand through the door and effectively hit the ceiling. Using the strand I swung in and landed on the ceiling, instantly sticking to it. I then noticed the shocked look on my girlfriend's face and then did what was most likely the bravest thing I had ever done up to that point. I shot a strand onto the ceiling and slowly descended from the ceiling while hanging upside down on the web-line. Once I was face-to-face with my girlfriend, I gave her a passionate kiss on the lips while I was still hanging upside-down on the web.

The kiss felt amazing! I had only gone out with Haruka for about six months, but I knew that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. And the kiss had merely sealed the deal!

We eventually had to separate for air. I knew I was smiling like a goofball and had a huge blush on my cheeks, but I was astonished to see a starry-eyed look on my girlfriend. Her eyes were looking straight into mine and a beautiful smile was on her lips. A blush was also on her cheeks, but that only made her look even more beautiful.

"Wow…" I said in a daze. It had been the greatest accomplishment in my life.

"Ew!" Sakura shouted from her seat, "How can you kiss my brother in public?"

"Because," Haruka said as I dropped down to stand next to her and she rested her head on my chest, "He's the greatest man I have ever met."

That made me feel even giddier. I wrapped my arms around Haruka and just stood there with the hugest smile any guy could ever have.

"I know this might not mean much coming from me," Kichiro said with a thumbs-up to my girlfriend, "But you are the craziest woman I have ever met! You rock!"

"Great job bro!" Ryo said as he and Toshiaki ran up to me and patted me on my back.

"Yeah!" Toshiaki said as he gave me a noogie, "That was awesome!"

While I stood there I thought there was no way this day could get any better.

I was a ninja, I had amazing spider-powers, and I shared my very first kiss with my girlfriend.

Yup, so tell me there's something better. Go ahead. Come on, try.

My life as the Amazing Spider-Man had begun.

* * *

><p>AN: Okay, so I apparently can't count. You can thank Raf9900 for this update to chapter 1. I guess I wasn't thinking straight when I first wrote this and said that there were 7 births that were important to the story instead of six, and even now I'm not sure how big of an impact Sakura or even Naruto will make on this story. Anyway, thanks Raf9900 for spotting that. I guess getting a Beta Reader would be a good idea. Thank you all for liking my story, and have a blessed day.


	2. Chapter 2: Power and Responsibility

Superheroes of Konoha

Chapter 2: Power and Responsibility

The next few days were bliss for me. I practiced using my powers to the point of exhaustion. One night I would go into my lab, which was originally father's study, and created gauntlets for my webs. I thought that my webs could be used for more than just a simple rope line and decided to work on something I could use to enhance them. The gauntlets work simply enough. At one end is a nozzle for the web to come out of, and right below it is the main base of the gauntlet. Each base is twistable so that there or two settings for my web. The first is the main setting is for the normal web strand. But the second setting would allow the webbing to be shot out like a fine spray, allowing for some great cover when a quick exit as a ninja is needed.

My girlfriend and I also grew closer over the coming days before being assigned to teams. We went out on dates every chance we got and we would talk about our future as ninja. My brothers also continued to grow in their powers as well. Toshiaki learned how to cover his entire body in flame and learned how to fly! Ryo was eventually able to sheath his body in ice and ride on slides of ice he shot from his hands. And even though Kichiro's only power was his quick healing and regeneration ability, he still continued to train and even got me to make him a short distance teleporter-belt with a fifty mile radius. Even Sakura was especially supportive of me and my brothers. Not to mention the instant ceasefire from any bullying. Yup, life was good and people were finally treating me with respect.

Everyone was respecting me except my mom. At least that's what I thought.

"You're letting this strength go to your head!" she said to me after half of the week break we had from any ninja duties was over, "You letting this power change you!"

"You don't understand!" I said with a huff. I had no idea why she was worried about it, "For the longest time I've been thought of as a geek or a nerd and bullied because I couldn't use my chakra! The other kids laughed at me because they thought I was too weak and nerdy to be a good ninja! Now I have the strength I need to show them that I can be just as good as they are, and you're saying I'm letting it go to my head?"

"Yes, I am." our mom said sternly as she put her hands on her hips. She was wearing a simple pink kimono with her long pink hair flowing freely down her shoulders to her waist. Her green eyes were boring holes in me, and yet at the same time there was an unnerving amount of sympathy in them, "You have this great power and yet you aren't thinking straight when you decide to use it. Sure strength is good, but are you using this strength responsibly?"

I quickly rushed out of the house and began to swing from the village rooftops on my webs.

_Not using my power responsively? _I thought to myself as I twisted, flipped, and swung through the air, _I'm using my powers to become a stronger ninja, how is that not responsible?_

I soon landed on a tall building with two water towers on it. Shooting a web strand at each tower, I used my webs as a sling-shot and was shot forward like a shrunken and hit my mark on the side of Mount Hokage. I climbed up to the top of the Fourth Hokage's face and sat down with a huff.

"She just doesn't get it!" I said to myself as I crossed my arms, "I'm finally out from under the scrutiny of the others, and she doesn't even seem to care!"

"Looks like I'm not the only one who comes here to be by myself."I looked to my right and there sat my friend, Uzumaki Naruto. He was wearing his usual orange and blue jacket and pants with his goggles sitting on his forehead like always. The kid sat there with a huge grin on his face and his arms crossed behind his head as he leaned up against the side of the mountain.

Naruto had been ignored by most of the village for all of his life and had not passed the Graduation Exam like the others. The two of us had formed a fast friendship when we met on our very first day at the Academy. I had seen him sitting alone on one of the swings during recess and decided to hang out with him. After that I introduced him to my brothers and just like that we had become Naruto's first, and only, friends. I didn't understand why most of the adults in the village seemed to hate Naruto. The kid was an orphan and he was one of the kindest guys I had met at the Academy. I was proud to call him a friend.

"Oh, hey Naruto." I said with a grin, "How are you doing? Sorry that you couldn't become a ninja."

"Oh, you didn't know?" Naruto asked as his grin somehow grew in size and he gave me a thumbs up, "I'm gonna be a ninja! Believe it!"

"Wow!" I said as I gave Naruto a pat on the back, "How'd you do it?"

"I-I don't want to talk about it just yet." Naruto said as a dark look to cross his face, only for his cheery demeanor to return in twenty seconds, "But maybe now that I'm a full-fledged ninja, your sister will finally go out with me!"

I froze slightly when Naruto said that. For the past year or so, Naruto had been trying to get Sakura's attention. Every time he had tried the response he got was a fist to his face. I loved my sister, but every time she turned down Naruto for Sasuke, I wondered just how sane the girl really was.

"I don't know." I said with a sigh, "Sakura's pretty taken with Sasuke-san. I'm not sure what it's gonna take for her to notice you. By the way, where's your headband?"

As I said this I pointed to my headband that I had on my forehead. Each of the new ninja were wearing their headbands, but Naruto still had his goggles on.

"Oh, I want to wait until the Graduation Ceremony before I start wearing mine." Naruto said with a wave of his right hand, "I don't know why, just wanted to is all."

"Ah, that's cool." I said with a grin, "That'll definitely surprise the other students. I can't wait to see the looks on their faces! It'll be priceless!"

"I know!"

The two of us broke out into a laughing fit. Neither of us could wait.

"So," Naruto said as he turned to me with an inquisitive look on his face, "What are you doing up here?"

"Ugh." I grunted as I slumped forward with my head ducked, "I was just trying to clear my head. I got into an argument with my mom and just got frustrated. Thought some time up here would let me relax."

"What'd you argue about?" Naruto said with a raised eyebrow, "Not to be rude or nothing', but you're usually the one person in your family who has the least problems with your mom."

"She thinks I'm letting my new powers go to my head. I just don't see how she could think that! I'm finally getting some respect and I'm now able to be a more competent ninja! How could something like that be bad?"

"I get ya." Naruto replied. He then stood up and crossed his arms as he looked over the village, "Though you should never take your mom for granted. She's just trying to watch out for you. The way I see it, it's better to have these occasional spats than to not have a family at all."

At this, I noticed Naruto's face become downcast. Ever since he had been born Naruto was an orphan. It saddened me to know that my best friend had never known the love of his family.

"You're right, Naruto." I said as I stood and gave Naruto a pat on the back, "I'll remember that. Hey, do you want to come over for dinner tonight?"

"I don't know," Naruto said as he got a contemplative look on his face, "I was thinking that I should get back to my training…"

"Mom's makin' beef ramen."

At that, Naruto instantly grinned. Ramen was his favorite food and I knew that the mere mention of it would grab his attention.

"Alright!" Naruto shouted as he leapt into the air in joy, "Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!"

A few moments later, Naruto and I arrived at my house. To my surprise Haruka was there waiting for me.

"Hey, honey." Haruka said as I walked up and gave her a hug, "Where have you been?"

"I was hanging out with Naruto." I said with a mischievous grin, "We were trying to be as lazy as Shikamaru. It's not as easy as it looks."

"I should say so." Haruka said with a laugh, the sound of her laugh as beautiful as music, "You two are too energetic for that kind of thing."

"I should hope so!" Kichiro suddenly yelled as he teleported next to us, "I mean, who would want to read a story with him as the main character?"

"Hey Kichiro." Naruto said with a grin, obviously used to my brother's crazy behavior, "I hear you guys are having beef ramen. I guess even your mom agrees with me."

"Don't you dare say it." Kichiro said darkly. You could practically feel my brother's seething anger.

"Say what?" Naruto said as his grin grew wider, "That ramen is better than chimichangas?"

"Argh!"

At that point, Kichiro and Naruto entered into a comical fight for food supremacy. Punches and kicks were delivered from both sides as an unnatural amount of dust shot up into the air and created a dust cloud around the fighters.

"There they go again." Toshiaki said as him and my other siblings joined the group at the front door, "And they say I'm hot headed."

"It's only because Naruto is such a baka." Sakura said with a huff, "He just won't leave Kichiro alone. Even I know not to insult Kichiro's favorite food."

"Don't be so hard on Naruto-kun, Sakura." mom said as she exited the house while cleaning her hands on a towel, "He's just playing around with Kichiro."

"Well if that's playing," Ryo said while pointing at Naruto and Kichiro, "Then I don't want to know what they're like when they're actually fighting."

"Hey mom?" I said hesitantly, "Is it alright if Haruka-chan and Naruto-kun join us for dinner?"

"Sure." my mom said with a smile, "Just remember to get Haruka-chan home afterwards."

At first I sighed in relief. I thought that maybe I was off the hook and that my mom had forgotten our argument. But that hope wasn't meant to last.

"Don't think I've forgotten about earlier, young man." mom whispered into my ear after bending over to get close enough so that I would be the only one to hear her, "You and I will finish our discussion after you return from dropping Haruka-chan off at home."

I cringed as she said that. I knew I was in for it.

"Let's go inside, kids." mom said after she stood back up, "Food's already set on the table and I made some pineapple juice to go with."

Dinner went by fast. Haruka, Sakura, my mom, Naruto, my brothers, and I all talked and ate and enjoyed each others company. For awhile it looked like everything was right in the world. That is until we had all finished and mom said it was time for our guests to return home. That was when I remembered what mom had told me earlier.

"See you later, guys!" Naruto said as we bumped fists, "And thank you for the meal, Haruno-san, it was great!"

"You're quite welcome, Naruto-kun." mom said with a smile.

"Just don't get used to it, Naruto-baka!" Sakura said vehemently, "This was a one time thing. Don't go thinking you can come over anytime you want."

"What are you talking about, Sakura-chan?" Kichiro said as he slapped her on the back, "Of course he has to come over again! I've got to prove to him that chimichangas are the greatest food on the planet!"

"You can certainly try." Naruto said with a grin, "See you guys later!"

After seeing Naruto leave with a wave, I turned toward Haruka-chan.

"You ready to go, Haruka-chan?" I asked. I partially hoped she would say no so that my chewing out could wait.

"Hai," Haruka said. And like that, my hopes were dashed, "Let's go."

Haruka grabbed my hand, said goodbye to the others, and then we left. We were halfway to her house when Haruka began to talk.

"So what's wrong?" Haruka said as she leaned her head on my right shoulder and looked up at me with her beautiful eyes, "You've been looking kind of nervous ever since I got to your house."

"What? Me nervous?" I said with a slight quiver in my voice as I tried to keep from telling her the truth, "I think you have me confused with the old Nobuo."

"You know what I mean." Haruka said as she playfully punched me in the gut, "Don't try to deny it. I think I would know if you were nervous or not, don't you?"

"You got me." I said with a sigh. After a small pause, I continued, "Mom thinks I'm letting these powers of mine go to my head and that I'm not using them responsibly and I seriously can't see what's she's talking about. I've been training to perfect my use of these abilities and I'm finally getting some respect from the others at the Academy."

"And you're afraid you're gonna get chewed out when you get home." Haruka concluded, "So did you have a fight with your mom or something? Cause I don't see why you're worried about getting a lecture."

"Yeah, you could say that." I said with a sheepish grin as I scratched the back of my head nervously, "I kind of ran out on her before we finished it, though. That's why she's gonna lecture me when I get back home."

"It looks like we're in the same boat." Haruka said as a frown appeared on her face, "Dad got pretty mad I me before I left to visit you."

"What for?" I asked, my shock evident on my face.

"He says I've been spending too much time with you lately." Haruka rolled her eyes before she continued, "I told him to deal with it and that I am truly in love with you. It's only natural that I would want to spend more time with you. He then got irritated and said that I needed to get serious and start thinking about my future as a ninja. I then got mad, he got even madder, some choice words were said, and then I bolted from the house."

"I'm sorry I caused you so much trouble." I said apologetically.

"It's not your fault." Haruka said with a dismissive wave of her right hand, "Besides, I meant what I said, and I'm sticking to it. I love you."

At that moment we both stopped and looked into each others eyes. I was frozen in place with a blush on my face. I didn't know how to respond to such a confession. And I didn't have to.

Haruka placed her hands on the side of my head and started to pull me closer as she closed her eyes. I sat there stunned as she pulled me into a kiss. She moved her lips slowly as we were lipped locked and I was soon sent to cloud nine. This was nothing like the kiss that I had gotten after my exam, it was much better. Soon I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around her waist to pull her closer. In the background I could hear cheers, whistles, and even sighs from the passers-by, but I didn't care. I was to busy kissing the most beautiful woman in the world.

"Help! Help!" I suddenly heard a woman scream as I was kissing Haruka, "That man stole my purse!"

Suddenly Haruka pulled away from the kiss and turned to see what was going on. I was instantly disappointed as I turned to look as well.

Nearly ten feet in front of us was a twenty year-old brunette who was struggling to stand with a man running away from her with a purse in his hand. The man was wearing a black mask and a black jumpsuit with a hood that covered his eyes from our view.

"We have to do something!" Haruka suddenly shouted, "Let's go!"

Haruka turned and started running. A few seconds later she turned back around. I wasn't following her.

"What are you waiting for?" Haruka asked impatiently, "Let's go!"

I didn't care what happened to the woman's purse. I had just been interrupted in my kiss with Haruka and I thought that was even less fair than the fact that the thief was getting away. I wanted to continue kissing my girlfriend. I wanted to continue being with the one girl at school who thought of me as more than just a nerd. It was either my way or the highway at that moment, and nobody was gonna get in my way.

"It's not my problem." I said with a shrug.

Haruka gave me a shocked look and then quickly went after the escaping thief. I crossed my arms as I stood and watched.

_Why should we let someone else's problems get in the way of what we want? _I thought to myself, _I'll just wait here until Haruka comes back._

But she wasn't going to come back. The thief had rounded a corner and gone into an alley with Haruka right on his tail. I knew the alley was a dead end so I wasn't worried about the guy getting away. That was when my sixth sense went off.

_My spider-sense, _I thought to myself as I tensed, _But why-_

"Ahhhh!"

I knew the voice of the woman who screamed.

"Haruka!" I shouted.

In an instant I had rounded the corner to see what happened. It was a sight that will haunt me to this day.

There, lying in a pool of her own blood was Haruka. She was on her side with a large shrunken protruding from her chest and was only barely still alive. It was horrific."I can't have any witnesses, can I?" the thief said in a nasally voice as she looked at my girlfriend, "I'll just have to kill your boyfriend too!"

That snapped me out of my daze and I got into a battle ready stance. The man threw shrunken after shrunken at me in an attempt to end my life. But his attempts were tears streaming down my face I dodged the first ten shrunken with ease. But at the eleventh I shot a web strand at the weapon and swung it around my body so I could through it back at the thief. The thief could only watch in shock as the shrunken imbedded itself in his shoulder. I then leapt forward and gave the man a swift kick to the face, the force of which caused him to slam into a far wall. The man was out cold.

I ran as fast as I could to Haruka's side and cradled her in my arms. My clothes quickly became stained by her blood, and I soon noticed that there was n way for her to survive, but that didn't matter to me as I began to cry.

"Haruka!" I shouted, my voice shaking uncontrollably, "Don't worry; I'll get you to safety!"

"It's too late for me… Nobuo-kun." Haruka said as she slowly brought her right hand up to my left cheek and began to stroke it, "Tell my dad I… I'm sorry for arguing with him. Tell him… tell him I still love him…"

"Stay with me, Haruka!" I tried to scream though my sobs, only for it to come out as a whimper, "I love you! Don't leave me!"

"I'm… I'm sorry, Nobuo-kun… I lo-"

And that was the last I heard from Haruka.

I would never again hear her sweet voice. I would never again be able to kiss her, tell her that I love her, or even be able to just know she was there.

I screamed in pain and agony as I sat there with her cradled in my arms. There was no other pain that could even come close to what I felt on that day.

My agony then quickly turned to rage as I remembered who was responsible. I slowly placed Haruka back on the ground and then turned to look at the man who had killed her with rage in my eyes. I clenched my right fist and ran towards the man with the intent to end his life with a single punch. But I stopped short. Memories began to play through my mind as the awful truth hit me.

* * *

><p>"<em>You're letting this strength go to your head!" she said to me after half of the week break we had from any ninja duties was over, "You letting this power change you!"<em>

"_You don't understand!" I said with a huff. I had no idea why she was worried about it, "For the longest time I've been thought of as a geek or a nerd and bullied because I couldn't use my chakra! The other kids laughed at me because they thought I was too weak and nerdy to be a good ninja! Now I have the strength I need to show them that I can be just as good as they are, and you're saying I'm letting it go to my head?"_

"_Yes, I am." our mom said sternly as she put her hands on her hips. She was wearing a simple pink kimono with her long pink hair flowing freely down her shoulders to her waist. Her green eyes were boring holes in me, and yet at the same time there was an unnerving amount of sympathy in them, "You have this great power and yet you aren't thinking straight when you decide to use it. Sure strength is good, but are you using this strength responsibly?"_

* * *

><p>"<em>So," Naruto said as he turned to me with an inquisitive look on his face, "What are you doing up here?"<em>

"_Ugh." I grunted as I slumped forward with my head ducked, "I was just trying to clear my head. I got into an argument with my mom and just got frustrated. Thought some time up here would let me relax."_

"_What'd you argue about?" Naruto said with a raised eyebrow, "Not to be rude or nothing', but you're usually the one person in your family who has the least problems with your mom."_

"_She thinks I'm letting my new powers go to my head. I just don't see how she could think that! I'm finally getting some respect and I'm now able to be a more competent ninja! How could something like that be bad."_

"_I get ya." Naruto replied. He then stood up and crossed his arms as he looked over the village, "Though you should never take your mom for granted. She's just trying to watch out for you. The way I see it, it's better to have these occasional spats than to not have a family at all."_

* * *

><p>"<em>You got me." I said with a sigh. After a small pause, I continued, "Mom thinks I'm letting these powers of mine go to my head and that I'm not using them responsibly and I seriously can't see what's she's talking about. I've been training to perfect my use of these abilities and I'm finally getting some respect from the others at the Academy."<em>

"_And you're afraid you're gonna get chewed out when you get home." Haruka concluded, "So did you have a fight with your mom or something? Cause I don't see why you're worried about getting a lecture."_

"_Yeah, you could say that." I said with a sheepish grin as I scratched the back of my head nervously, "I kind of ran out on her before we finished it, though. That's why she's gonna lecture me when I get back home."_

* * *

><p><em>I didn't care what happened to the woman's purse. I had just been interrupted in my kiss with Haruka and I thought that was even less fair than the fact that the thief was getting away. I wanted to continue kissing my girlfriend. I wanted to continue being with the one girl at school who thought of me as more than just a nerd. It was either my way or the highway at that moment, and nobody was gonna get in my way.<em>

"_It's not my problem." I said with a shrug._

_Haruka gave me a shocked look and then quickly went after the escaping thief. I crossed my arms as I stood and watched._

_**Why should we let someone else's problems get in the way of what we want? **__I thought to myself, __**I'll just wait here until Haruka comes back.**_

* * *

><p><em>Mom was right. <em>I said as I stood straight and lowered my head in shame, _It was my fault. I let this happen. I should have stopped him when I had the chance. I'm so sorry Haruka!_

Fresh tears rolled down my face as I collapsed on my knees. I couldn't control the tears as I buried my face in my hands.

_But… Never again. _I suddenly thought in my despair, _I won't let myself be like that ever again. I have this great power at my disposal. I can stop this kind of thing from happening again, from happening to others. I just wish I had learned it before. With great power comes great responsibility, and I will not shirk my responsibility again._

I quickly stood and picked up the purse that was stolen. I then quickly webbed up the thief in a huge net made of my webbing, carried him out of the alleyway, and hung him from a lamppost so that the next anbu guards who came along could pick him up. Killing the man wouldn't bring Haruka back and wouldn't be responsible. I then went back and carefully removed the shrunken from Haruka's body. Once that was done I yanked off my shirt, wrapped her body in it as best I could, and carried her body back to her parents' home.

I quickly rang the doorbell and waited for her parents to answer the door. To my shock her mother, father, and younger brother answered the door.

"Honey, I'm-" Haruka's father began, only to be stopped short by the sight of his daughter in my hands, "What is this?"

All three of them started screaming. I stood there as Haruka's father took her in his arms and started to cry with his wife and son.

"What happened?" Haruka's five year-old brother screamed as he grabbed me by my pants leg and shed his tears.

I then told the family what happened. There was no need to sugar coat it or try to hide what had been done. Besides, I was going to take responsibility for my actions.

"I hate you!" Haruka's brother Shinji screamed as he kicked me in the shin and rushed back into his room.

"You should be ashamed of yourself!" Haruka's mother shouted as she slapped me.

"I never want to see your face ever again." Haruka's father said darkly. The man then kicked me out of the doorway and onto the ground in front of his house while still holding onto his daughter's body, "You let my daughter go alone to face this thief and didn't even think that she might need your protection. As far as I'm concerned, you never deserved my daughter's love."

Haruka's parents then went back into the house. I sat there crying for a few minutes as I thought about how right they were to hate me.

_Aoyama-san was right. _I thought as I sat there and accepted the punishment without complaint, _I was selfish. Haruka's dead because of me, and yet she still loved me. I cannot and will not let this happen again._

My trip back home was slow and terrible. As if to complete the depressing mood, it started to pour down rain. It didn't increase my speed in the slightest. All the while my grief would mix with my newfound determination as I continued on my trip home. Soon I was back.

"There you are Nobuo!" My mom said as I entered the house, "Where have-"

At that point I noticed that my brothers and my sister had stayed up to wait for me too. My entire family was standing there as if they were all there to chew me out, but they were frozen stiff with looks of shock on their faces.

I suppose that I looked quite strange. My clothes and body were stained with blood, my eyes were bloodshot and wet with tears, and I was wet from the sudden down poor.

"Nobuo!" Sakura exclaimed as we all stood there, "What on earth happened to you?"

Silence reigned supreme in the room for awhile as tears began to fall down my face again.

"You were right mom." I said with quavering lips, "I did let my powers go to my head, and it cost me and Haruka dearly."

"What happened?" my mom said as she knelt down next to me, "What's wrong?"

"I let Haruka…" I said, only for a sob to get caught in my throat before I could continue, "I let Haruka die."

* * *

><p>Author's NoteRidiculously Stupid Joke:

Deadpool: Man, you are a terrible person.

yeomanHero: What?

Iceman: That stunt you pulled with Spidey. Why'd you kill off his girlfriend?

Human Torch: Yeah. That chick was too hot to be killed off like that.

Deadpool: Enough with the heat related jokes! What is that like your shtick or something?

Human Torch: It's no more my shtick than it is Iceman's to use jokes about how, "cool," he his.

Iceman: Hey, that was low!

Human Torch: Well, it's the truth, isn't it?

Iceman: Why I outta get you to chill out, permanently!

Human Torch: I'd like to see you try! Maybe I should see how you like your ice? Medium rare, or well done?

Spider-Man: Guys, this has gone from childish to just plain stupid in about five seconds. Bobby you should just chill out. And Johnny, how about you reign in on that hothead temper of yours.

Everyone: …

Spider-Man: Those puns were unintended.

Deadpool: I think you're catching some of those bad joke vibes from our esteemed writer over there.

yeomanHero: Does this mean you don't mind me taking your love of chimichangas away from your character?

Deadpool: You wouldn't dare!

yeomanHero: Try me.

Deadpool: Fan fic writers these days. No respect I tell ya.

yeomanHero: Well maybe if the characters showed us some more respect, we'd be inclined to treat them like real people from time to time. Besides, you all are just pawns for my use on the game board of this fic.

Everyone: …

yeomanHero: That bad of a metaphor, huh?

Naruto: No! Ya think?

yeomanHero: Note to self: Naruto doesn't mind me turning him into a hippie for the sake of this fan fic.

Naruto: Now that's just low.

yeomanHero: Now, if there are no further interruptions, may I explain the killing off of Spidey's girlfriend? Or does Spidey himself want to do the honors?

Spider-Man: Oh, far be it from me to steal the only amount of stage time available to the writer.

Deadpool: $%%

Everyone: …

yeomanHero: Just to let you guys know; that's what's in store for any and all cuss words that seek to rear their ugly heads in this fic. I won't even let a sentence a word of that kind is in to be understood. I have to do my part to try and keep what's left of the world's innocent minds safe.

Deadpool: You're no fun.

yeomanHero: Also, I have no qualms with making you guys say cheesy replacement lines if it comes right down to it. And I'm not talking about stuff like simply saying, "crap." I'm talking about my made up sayings that will eventually litter my self-inserts for days to come. Stuff like, "flying chocolate doughnuts," and, "crud munchkins," come to mind.

Everyone: …

Spider-Man: And you're twenty years-old?

yeomanHero: Yup. Though that was just a threat to get Deadpool to shut up. Apparently I succeeded where most failed without sowing his mouth shut after turning him into Barakapool.

Everyone: …

Deadpool: Alright. I will say this, the kid's pretty smart. But he's also insane. Hey, maybe he could be my sidekick!

yeomanHero: Only if you let me carry the flamethrower.

Deadpool: Deal.

Naruto: This is taking too long! Just get to the point!

yeomanHero: Gotcha. Anyway, as any knowledgeable Spidey fan knows, the death of someone close to Spidey for him to notice the error of his ways is central to any retelling of his origin story. Normally it's another character that's usually very central to the story, but since I've already messed with most of the major continuity to write this, another change won't ruin me. I just knew that this part of his story must be told.

Iceman: No, you're just playing favorites. I bet you don't even know half of the rest of our histories, except for Naruto's.

yeomanHero: Guilty as charged. Though I am surprised that you only brought that up now. I thought I made that pretty obvious when I put the story in his POV. But don't worry. When I decide to do strong story related character development with your characters, I will do my best to make sure to do some major research into y'alls guys' stories to make sure it's all in character.

Human Torch: You mean other than if it has to do with our bond as brothers, don't you?

yeomanHero: Well, yeah. If I had no idea how siblings interacted then I'd be pretty stupid. I have a brother and three sisters. I think I've done enough, "research," in that area to know what I'm doing.

Deadpool: Wow. You actually made a pretty clever joke there. Maybe there's hope for you yet.

yeomanHero: And just to let you know, I used this chapter as a replacement for the second chapter/episode in Naruto as well as the big turning point for Spidey that it was basically meant for. I hope to write each chapter as a parallel story to the Naruto mannga. That way if you want to know what Naruto is doing around the time of a specific chapter if I don't mention him, just find the story arc that happens around the same time chronologically in the original Naruto story. That means that anything I don't write about that happens to Naruto doesn't change at all from the original. I also plan on separating parts 1 and 2 like in the anime, so I might just write a, "Superheroes of Konoha: Shippuden," as a sequel when the time comes. Also there will be no tie ins to the filler arcs. I haven't seen the entirety of the first Naruto series yet, but I do know that filler arcs abound at the end of the series. I might do tie in to the movies if I want to as separate stories from my main series.

Naruto: "Superheroes of Konoha: Shippuden?" Man, that is so lazy!

yeomanHero: Hey, cut me some slack! I'm nowhere near the middle of this series and yet you're mocking my test name for the sequel?

Naruto: Test name?

yeomanHero: You ever heard how they give famous sequels and movie spin offs of famous franchises fake names to hide from the general public during filming? Or how they sometimes give fake names to an unnamed product to introduce it to the media? Just think of what I just said as the way the Nintendo DS would have turned out originally. Me giving a fake name before hand so that I can come up with the real name later.

Human Torch: That just sounds lazy.

yeomanHero: Meh, whatever. I'm still doing it. Anyway, I also wanted to say thank you to the guy who reviewed my story. Thanks Jin Dante Kazama! Since it's my first story on , I'm glad to know at least one person I don't know enjoys my writing. See ya later readers, and have a blessed day.


	3. Chapter 3: Ninja Team

Superheroes of Konoha

A/N: I just wanted to clarify a few things here.

First off my use of Japanese honorifics might not be all that prominent since I don't know how to use all of them effectively. So if you see mistakes with those, please don't be angry and start to scream bloody murder at me through reviews.

Next I also wanted to say that I plan on using villains from Spider-Man's, Deadpool's, Iceman's (the X-Men's), and Human Torch's (the Fantastic Four's) rogues gallery and changing them up so that they can fight our heroes during story arcs that won't have any sign of Naruto or the traditional stories from the Naruto manga. No other hero from the Marvel Universe will be used besides the four that I have already established. So sorry to all you fans of Wolverine, Gambit, Hulk, or anybody else; Spidey, Iceman, Torch, and Deadpool are the only Marvel heroes you're getting. Besides, I think that Wolverine has had enough screen time. Also you are welcome to put any villain suggestion you want in the reviews, especially ones for Deadpool since I have about zero knowledge about his rogues' gallery, but know that it is my choice. I want to write stories where I can keep the characters in character as much as possible, so I will be picking and choosing whoever I want.

Last but not least I'd also like to say thank you to Jin Dante Kazama for the review. Glad you liked Naruto and Deadpool's fight over whose favorite food was superior. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside to know that my jokes aren't all thought of as bad.

Okay, enough with my slightly now reasonable length-author's note, and on to the actual story.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Ninja Team<p>

The rest of the week was wrought with pain and preparations. I hated what I had done, I hated what had happened, and that hate put a resolve in me that would not be stopped. I decided to place a spider and web patterns on my red ninja shirt as a reminder of the responsibility I carried. I began wearing a red mask from my nose down to around my neck and wore my headband as a bandana on the top of my head.

Every opportunity I got I helped people out in the village. I stopped muggings, thefts, and anything else that evaded the eyes of the village's anbu guards and other ninja. This scared my family.

"What are you thinking?" my mom shouted as my family held a group intervention meeting for me, "You're putting yourself in senseless danger day in and day out. There is no reason for you to do this!"

"What about the dangerous life of a shinobi or kunoichi?" I asked, "You're willing to let me and my siblings enter that kind of lifestyle, and yet what I'm doing is dangerous?"

"We're gonna get paid to do that kind of stuff." Ryo replied, "What you're doing is unnecessarily stupid!"

"You're acting like a baka!" Sakura shouted, "What about your family? You're making us worry just for some twisted version of revenge! I bet that every time you're fighting those street punks, all you see is the face of Haruka's murderer!"

"It's not for revenge!" I shouted as I quickly stood from my seat that was sitting in front of the rest of my family, "This is because I'm finally seeing the responsibility I shirked when I let Haruka go after that thief herself! This is because I was too selfish to listen to you, mom, when you were warning me!"

"What does that have to do with anything?" my mom asked.

"I've been given these great gifts!" I said as I clenched my hands into fists, "I have all this power, yet I didn't take responsibility for it! I am the only one who can do what I do and yet I squandered that for my own benefit! Well, no more! I will no longer sit by and do nothing when I have the power to act! My strength is a gift that I need to use for the betterment of this village, and I will use it to its fullest extent!"

My entire family sat in silence after that. Whether they were in shock or thought I was crazy, I didn't know. I only knew that I was finally doing what needed to be done. So I left the room.

* * *

><p>Finally the day of our Orientation arrived. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and my sister was arguing with Ino after we met up with her on the way to the Academy.<p>

"Those Academy days are a thing of the past, Ino." Sakura said with a determined look in her eye, "We're equals now. And I won't ever lose to you again!"

This caused the two to get into a match to see who could walk the fastest. When it became apparent that this wouldn't solve anything, the two of them broke off into a run towards the Academy.

"Great, just great." I said as I watched the two girls kick up the dust behind them as they ran, "Why is it that every time those two meet, they start acting like they're on a sugar rush?"

"I don't know." Toshiaki said with a smirk, "The mind of a woman is a mystery to all men. That's why I'm working on a way to understand them."

"Dude, I don't know." Ryo interjected, "I think I'd rather not understand them. If not for my own sake, then perhaps for my sanity."

"Iceman's right." Kichiro interjected, using his favorite nickname for Ryo, "Women are even more insane than I am. And that's saying something."

"Well, not that this isn't fun, but how about a race?" I asked with a smirk, "Last one to the Academy's a rotten egg!"

"You're on!" my brothers shouted in unison.

"Flame on!" Toshiaki shouted as he burst into flame and shot into the sky.

"Show off!" Ryo shouted as he covered himself in ice and began to slide on his ice slide.

"Get ready to taste the bitter taste of defeat!" Kichiro shouted as he pressed the teleporter button on his belt, "Compliments of your chef, me!"

Kichiro then disappeared in a red and black blur.

"You know, I just remembered something!" I yelled to Toshiaki and Ryo as I began to web-swing after them, "Maybe you guys should forfeit the race!"

"And why should we wanna do that?" Ryo shouted back.

"Cause without my technical know-how, yours and Toshiaki's clothes would be history!" I shouted back with a smirk hidden under my mask, "Or did you forget that I went to all that trouble to make sure your outfits and weapons were fire and ice proof?"

"Now that's just low!" Toshiaki shouted back, "For that you're gonna get smoked!"

The three of us went into overdrive as we went in a neck and neck race towards the Academy. I barely had enough time to notice our sister and Ino's shocked looks as we sped overhead.

But our efforts were for not as we soon found out when we touched down next to the school.

"Dude, when you race against a guy who can teleport between places in an instant, you should know you're gonna loose!" Kichiro shouted, "And this is where I do my happy dance!"

And dance he did. Break dancing, the moonwalk, Irish jigs; nothing was too famous or obscure for Kichiro's happy dance.

"Remind me why you built that belt for him again?" Ryo asked as we walked into the class and sat down.

"I don't know." I said as I rubbed my chin in thought, "But hey, I did fix yours and Toshiaki's equipment and made me my web gauntlets."

"True." Ryo replied.

"Naruto! What are you doing here?" one of our classmates asked Naruto on the other side of the room, "Class today is only for the students who didn't fail!"

"What?" Naruto shouted back as he pointed towards his headband. I couldn't help but smile as my friend continued, "Can't you see the headband?"

"And that kid was officially burned!" Toshiaki said with a huge grin, "It's amazing that he didn't notice the headband."

My brothers and I were soon disappointed, however, when our sister approached Naruto. I looked closer and noticed that Sasuke was sitting at the same bench as Naruto. Sasuke was wearing his headband across his forehead, had a blue t-shirt with a high collar, white shorts, and his blue shinobi sandals. The guy was about the same height as Kichiro and had medium length black hair that was spiked in the back.

"Aw, crud." I said to my brothers as Sakura asked to sit next to her crush, "It looks like our sister is going to try and sit next to ducktail-head. Naruto doesn't stand a chance."

To my shock and disappointment, Sakura pushed her way past Naruto and sat next to Sasuke.

"And our sister has forgotten her manners in exchange for a place to sit." Ryo groaned as he slammed his forehead into the desk in front of him, "Man, I hope she gets over Sasuke soon. It's turned her attitude into nothing short of coldhearted."

"Yeah, I couldn't agree more." Toshiaki added, "Unlike Haruka and Hinata, Sakura's crush has turned her into a drama queen."

My eyes started to tear up as I thought of Haruka. I knew that I would never forget her and that my life would be difficult from now on, but I had a responsibility to uphold.

"Agreed." I said with a grin as I quickly wiped the tears from my eyes, "Someone needs to try to get through to her."

"Uh, what do you think we've been doing for the past few years?" Kichiro asked with, somehow, a questioning look on his mask, "Man, and you're supposed to be the smartest one here. It's obvious that nothing's gonna stop her from liking Sasuke, so I say the only hope of curing her is to kill her!"

Toshiaki, Ryo, and I all stared at our brother in shock.

"Okay, wait a minute." Ryo said slowly, "You're really willing to kill your own sister?"

"Of course not!" Kichiro exclaimed, "Not without being paid a ridiculously large amount of money! What kind of brother do you take me for?"

The three of us just stared at Kichiro in response.

"What?" Kichiro continued, "Don't tell me you don't find her annoying! She's just about as useless, too."

"Kichiro," I replied as calmly as possible, "She's our sister. We can't kill her. And instead of complaining about her, how about you do something that can help? Like, I don't know, be supportive!"

"Fine." Kichiro huffed as he crossed his arms over his chest, "You take the fun out of everything."

Suddenly my spider-sense went off. Twisting around at breakneck speed, I quickly shot a web line and yanked Naruto away from his spot on the desk he had been sitting at. He had been glaring at Sasuke for reasons that I didn't know.

"What was that for?" Naruto shouted at me.

But I barely heard my friend as my vision was focused on where he had been. A mere second after I had yanked my friend away from Sasuke with my webbing, a kid that was sitting in the row in front of Naruto's had moved his elbow back towards where Naruto had been. My face paled under my mask as I realized what might have happened.

"Trust me, Naruto." I said as I began feeling sick to my stomach, "You don't want to know."

Before Naruto could say anything else, Iruka-sensei had started the class.

"From this day forward, you are no longer mere students of ninjutsu, but full fledged shinobi." Iruka-sensei began after everyone had taken their seats, "But among the ranks of the shinobi, you are mere novices, lowest of the low. Your greatest challenges lie ahead."

"The next step is the assignment of official duties to you all on behalf of our village." Iruka-sensei continued as he picked up a clipboard that was on his desk, "We will begin by dividing you into three man cells. Each of which will be monitored by a Jonin, a more senior ninja, who will guide you and coach you as you become familiar with your various assignments."

_Three man cells, huh? _I thought as I sat there, _It makes sense. Most jobs couldn't be handled by a single shinobi anyway. I just hope that Naruto doesn't end up with Sakura or Sasuke. That would be the most horrible idea since Naruto and Kichiro's scheme to combine ramen and chimichangas._

I shivered at that thought as Iruka-sensei called out the cell members. So far, neither me nor my siblings had been assigned a team.

"Next, cell number seven." Iruka-sensei called out, "Haruno Sakura. Uzumaki Naruto. And, Uchiha Sasuke."

I froze in shock as I realized what had just happened. Naruto was sunk!

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto shouted as he stood from his seat and pointed towards Sasuke, "What were you thinking, saddling a most excellent shinobi like myself with that loser?"

I slammed my forehead against the desk in front of me and groaned.

_Naruto, why do you always do this to yourself? _I thought in despair, _You're just asking for a slap-to-the-face reality check, aren't you?_

"Of the thirty-one students here, Sasuke had the best grades. Naruto, you had the worst." Iruka stated plainly, "The idea is to balance your different strengths…**that's **why you ended up together!"

_3...2...1..._ I counted off mentally with my fingers.

"Just don't drag me down," the normally silent Uchiha heir stated, "Dunce."

"Why, you-!" Naruto exclaimed in anger, "What'd you call me?"

"Just knock it off, Naruto!" Sakura screamed as she began to beat Naruto senseless from her seat in-between Naruto and Sasuke.

Eventually Iruka-sensei continued by calling out the names of cells eight through ten. Eight consisted of Hyuga Hinata, Aburame Shino, and Inuzuka Kiba. Nine was made up of three teens I didn't even know whereas ten consisted of Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Choji, and Yamanaka Ino.

"And last of all is cell number eleven." Iruka-sensei stated, "Haruno Kichiro, Haruno Nobuo, Haruno Ryo, and Haruno Toshiaki. You have been placed together due to the uneven number of students and because the Hokage believed the four of you would make a strong team."

"Alright!" Kichiro shouted as he fist pumped, "The New Fantastic Four is in the house!"

Kichiro suddenly jumped up while yanking me and our brothers up with him. He then immediately struck an action pose while everyone else in the class just watched in shock.

"Iceman, the Human Torch, Spider-Man, and…" Kichiro shouted out as he pointed to Ryo, Toshiaki, and me one by one, "Deadpool! Konohagakure's most hilarious band of shinobi-brothers!"

Everyone just stared until Kichiro began to poke me and my other brothers.

"Come on, strike a pose!" Kichiro stated as he prodded us, "It'll be cooler that way!"

The three of us then reluctantly complied. I jumped up on the desk in front of the others and crouched while pretending to shoot my webbing towards the front. Toshiaki stood behind me and to my right with his hands lifted up at his sides and fire blazing in his palms. Ryo crossed his arms as he stood behind me and to my left. Kichiro then pulled out his katana and front-flipped over me and the others, landing on his knees and sliding forward with his swords held up defensively.

"Okay…" Iruka-sensei said as he sweat-dropped, "Everyone, I'll be introducing you to your instructors this afternoon. Until then, you're dismissed."

* * *

><p>"This is so going to rock!" Kichiro exclaimed as we ate our lunch while sitting atop a building that was not very far from the academy, "No one will be able to stand in our way!"<p>

"Yeah!" Ryo agreed, "We four are the only ones in the village with our kind of power! And since we're brothers, this team thing is already in the bag!"

_This is pretty cool. _I thought as I ate the rice balls my mom had packed for my lunch, _I just hope things don't get too crazy. And, for that matter, I wonder what kind of sensei was chosen for us?_

"Hey, I wonder who our sensei is going to be?" Toshiaki suddenly, and ironically, voiced my thoughts.

"Whoever he is, he better be someone cool." Ryo replied with a grin, "I don't want to learn under some kind of dead serious shinobi who has no idea how to lead a group."

"Ryo, ninja begin to lead missions when they become a Chunin." I quickly interjected, "They wouldn't have even become Jonin if they couldn't lead a mission effectively."

"Here he goes all nerd on us again." Kichiro teased, causing the others to laugh, "All he's missing is some glasses and he'll be the nerdiest kid in our class."

"Ha, ha. Very funny." I replied dryly, "But back to what you said, Ryo. Why'd you say 'he'? Our instructor could be a woman for all we know."

My brothers each gave me a funny look, turned to look at each other, and then just burst out laughing.

"You honestly think a kunoichi can handle us?" Toshiaki exclaimed between laughs, "We nearly drive mom crazy with our antics! Do you honestly think an everyday kunoichi could keep us under control?"

"Maybe not." I replied with a shrug, "But only because you three are such a handful."

* * *

><p>An hour or so later everyone had gotten back to the classroom at the academy. Once everyone was sitting down, Iruka-sensei attempted to start things off.<p>

"Okay. Now-"

But he was interrupted before he even got the chance to start the roll call. Suddenly something that looked like a tan human-sized ball carrying a black tarp came crashing through the widow. The tarp was flung into the air and hung on the ceiling in front of Iruka-sensei and the blackboard by two kunai. The tan ball then landed in front of the tarp and revealed itself to actually be a woman. The woman was the same height as my mom, had medium length purple hair pulled up into a spiky ponytail, and pupiless brown eyes. She was pretty intimidating to look at if I thought about it. The woman was wearing a fitted mesh body suit that stretched from her collarbone down to her thighs, a tan overcoat, a corded snake fang pendant hanging from her neck, a dark orange mini-skirt, a dark blue belt attached to her skirt with an appendage-like sash, a wrist watch, shin guards, blue shinobi sandals, and had her headband tied around her forehead.

I looked passed the woman and read the writing that was on the tarp she brought in with her.

"_Newly Arrived Instructor for Cell Eleven, Mitarashi Anko." _I read to myself, _Well, she certainly has the theatrics down for the job._

"None of the people in Cell eleven are in any position to celebrate!" the woman who was obviously Anko shouted as she struck a dramatic pose, "I'm the instructor for cell eleven, Mitarashi Anko! Times a wastin' people, let's move!"

The entire room was silent for a few seconds before Iruka-sensei cleared his throat.

"A-Anko-san," Iruka-sensei stuttered as he stepped out from behind the tarp, "I haven't even started the roll call yet, much less called for any of the instructors."

Anko stood there for a moment with a blush on her face from embarrassment. But that quickly gave way to a sly grin.

"Whatever, let's get a move on!" Anko said in giddy anticipation, "Shinobi have to be ready for plan changes if they want to get good."

Everyone just stared at Anko for a moment before Kichiro decided to make his opinion heard.

"My new sensei is awesome!" Kichiro shouted as he jumped out of his seat and ran over to Anko.

"Looks like Kichiro has the right mindset." Anko said with a huge grin on her face, "Ryo, Nobuo, Toshiaki, guys comin' or what?"

The rest of my brothers and I stood and followed Anko and Kichiro out of the room. I could feel a large amount of stares directed at us, but I shook it off and kept moving.

"So what's our first order of business, sensei?" Kichiro asked exuberantly, "Are we going to kidnap an American princess, blow up a few asylums, or fight hundreds of hungry cannibals?"

Everyone gave Kichiro a shocked and scared look before saying anything. Then Anko laughed.

"I like you kid." Anko said as she slapped Kichiro in a friendly manner, "This is going to be the start of a beautiful friendship!"

_Great, just great. _I thought sarcastically, _Now I can add my Jonin sensei to the list of the craziest people I know. As if Kichiro wasn't enough._

"But, to answer your question, we're not gonna do any of those things." Anko stated as she lead us out of the academy, "We're gonna do some survival exercises at my favorite training ground, training ground forty-four: the Forest of Death!"

* * *

><p>AN: I know what your thinking, "2 author's notes, a bad cliff-hanger, a slightly unreasonable amount of time between chapters, and a stinking short chapter to boot? What are you thinking, yeomanHero?"

Well the second author's note is quite easy. It's my way of apologizing for taking so long with this chapter. I have no excuses so I'll just say it now: I'm sorry. Also, did you really think you'd get away with that reasonable author's note at the beginning of the chapter? No? Well then, there you go.

Now I also want to say that I wanted to devote an entire chapter to the test Anko will be giving, "the New Fantastic Four," so I saved that for the next time.

Also as a side note and a flaunting of my comic book knowledge, there is a real, "New Fantastic Four," in the comics made up of Spider-Man, Hulk, Wolverine, and Ghost Rider. I know my version of the team is awesome, but think about how bad a smack down would be from that team. The way that one was set up, I believe, was that something big happened to cause Invisible Woman to be the only available person from the first team so she created the second as a temporary replacement. I don't know about you, but Invisible Woman is pretty smart to have come up with a team like that.

Anyway, I'll leave you alone now to wonder how long my next update's gonna take. See ya!


	4. Chapter 4: Forests, Giant Tigers, & Puns

Superheroes of Konoha

A/N: (I decided to go with the style from chapter 2. I.E., the fictional characters from the story yelling at me.)

Spider-Man: This is Spidey, I have the target in sight. Are you guys in position?

Naruto: Ready.

Iceman: Ready.

Human Torch: Ready.

Deadpool: Leroy Jenkins!

Human Torch: No, you idiot, stick to the plan! Stick to the plan!

Deadpool: Stop writing that stupid Familiar of Zero self insert that you might never stick up on the site and finish what you started, #% %#!

yeomanHero: Crud muffins, they found me! Gotta run!

Iceman: Oh no you don't!

yeomanHero: Crap! *Shivers* I h-h-hate the cold!

Iceman: Aw yeah! Un-described freezing for the win!

Naruto: So? What do you have to say for yourself? We all know you don't have a job just yet, so why aren't you working on this story?

yeomanHero: I don't know! I was lazy! And I like writing stories where I have a romance with one of the main girls of a fictional series!

Everyone: …

yeomanHero: Oh great, I said that out loud, didn't I?

Human Torch: Too much info, dude.

Spider-Man: Whatever, just get back to working on the story, would you? I want to see which girl I get hooked up with before the sequel.

Everyone: …

yeomanHero: See?! I'm not the only one with sad fantasies! And this guy's married!

Iceman: Not anymore, he isn't.

yeomanHero: I refuse to believe in One More Day! It didn't happen! Spidey is still married to Mary Jane as far as I'm concerned, and that's final!

Deadpool: Stop complaining about current comic book events, and start writing, $#%$^!

yeomanHero: Alright already! Sheesh!

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Forests, Giant Tigers, and Random Puns<p>

"You're kidding, right?" Ryo asked our sensei with a look of disbelief on his face, "This is where you want to test us to see if we have what it takes to be Genin?"

Normally I would have agreed with my brother. After giving each other proper introductions, Anko-sensei had brought us out of the Academy and taken us towards one of the many training grounds surrounding the village. The place was basically a huge forest that didn't look all that intimidating from the outside. But my spider-sense was telling me otherwise.

"Ever hear the saying, 'never judge a book by it's cover'?" I asked, gaining the attention of my brothers, "Well this forest definitely fits that description. My spider-sense is going off like crazy. The only good thing about the whole situation is I haven't got a headache to go with it."

"And, if you three had paid any attention to the name I gave to the place before we left the Academy, you would know that this place is nothing to sneeze at." Anko-sensei piped up with a smirk on her face and her arms crossed, "Normally the survival test used for the other Genin hopefuls has a success rate of about sixty-six percent, but while in the Forest of Death that rate goes down by about sixteen percent."

My eyebrows rose at that but I didn't say anything in response. Anko-sensei had already told us that not all thirty-one members of our class would pass the test to become official Genin, but I didn't realize that it would be that difficult.

Toshiaki was a little more vocal about his surprise though.

"Fifty percent!? That's crazy!"

"Thank you Captain Obvious." I deadpanned with my arms crossed, "We're getting ourselves into a job where we'll be risking our lives on a daily basis, so the final test definitely can't be as easy as that final exam was."

"Watch out," Kichiro suddenly announced, "Nobuo's in his nerd mode again! Run for the hills!"

"He's right though." Anko-sensei said with a smirk and a raised eyebrow, "And the odds are definitely not in your favor. You have one day to get to the center tower of this training ground. The first two to get there will go on to be Genin, the last-"

"You can't be serious!" Toshiaki interrupted, "What was the point of putting us in a team then?!"

"Who's in charge here, me or you?" Anko-sensei said sternly, "You don't get to decide how this works, I do."

"Sweet!" Kichiro suddenly shouted with a fist pump, "I always did like chicks with attitude!"

This caused everyone but Anko-sensei to stare at Kichiro in shock.

"Dude, I know she's hot," Toshiaki said with a frown, "But hitting on our sensei may have been the stupidest thing you have ever done!"

"Quiet!" Anko-sensei suddenly shouted, "Now's not the time to be cracking jokes. Also, none of you can use your enhanced forms of travel. No web-swinging, no flying, no ice-slides…"

Anko-sensei then pointed straight at Kichiro with a dark look in her eyes that caused everyone but Kichiro himself to tense.

"And absolutely no teleporting from you." Anko-sensei ordered sternly.

Kichiro crossed his arms as his shoulders slumped in a pout.

"Killjoy." I heard Kichiro mutter in response.

"Alright, you four, get it in gear!" Anko-sensei ordered, "Your time starts now."

At that point my brothers and I instantly headed into the forest. None of us could use our normal means of transportation so we were stuck running and leaping through the forest at high speeds.

"Heads up!"

_That was Kichiro. _I thought as I looked up to see what was going on, _But what is he-_

I was then interrupted by my spider-sense which caused me to back flip out of the way of an explosion that happened right at the area where I was standing just a moment before.

"Are you serious, Kichiro?!" I shouted back as I started to jump through the treetops, "Exploding tags?! That's **really **original!"

"Is that sarcasm I detect?" Kichiro shouted back from up ahead, "Explosions are explosions, dude. They don't have to be original to be awesome!"

My spider-sense went off once again and I barely back-flipped to avoid a wall of ice from Ryo. I turned towards him and soon found him dodging fire blasts from Toshiaki.

_Well, if that's the way it's gonna be, _I thought as I leapt up into a nearby tree, _Maybe it's my turn to join in!_

I jumped forward several feet and attempted to punch Toshiaki in the face, only to be tackled from behind by something…

Something _huge._

I turned my head to look and found myself staring at a massive tiger that was about the size of a normal elephant.

"Nice kitty." I said with a weak voice.

Panicking, I punched the tiger off of me before jumping away from it and landing in a nearby tree.

I then took a look around and found that we were currently surrounded by a pack of the tigers. Some of them had even gone after my brothers who were trying to fight them off as best they could while taking pot shots at each other.

_How are any of us supposed to get through this? _I thought as I leapt down to the forest floor and tried to fight off a few of the tigers at once, _We've got these wild animals after us and we've already started to take pot shots at one another. This is going to be tough!_

My spider-sense went off at that point and I jumped backwards to avoid another explosion. The only difference was that this one was from our new sensei.

"You're relying to much on that danger sense of yours." Anko-sensei said with a sly grin, "If you're not careful…"

My spider-sense went off again as I landed on a tree behind me, only for the branch to blow up from underneath my feet. I screamed in shock at that as I fell to the ground which was about ten feet below me.

"… People will use it to their advantage." Anko-sensei completed with a smug look on her face.

Anko then jumped away and rushed over to where Toshiaki was currently trying to burn one of the tigers with a couple of fireballs.

"Well this is just awesome." I grumbled sarcastically as I stood up and dusted myself off, "Now our sensei has joined in. Great."

"Look out below!"

I looked up at that and was met with Kichiro's elbow right in my face. My spider-sense had reacted too late for me to react to him before hand.

"Ow." I groaned, "Just ow."

I then punched Kichiro off of me and he flew away and smacked right up against a tree trunk.

"This isn't working." I said to myself as I rubbed my wounded face before jumping out of the way of an incoming tiger just in the nick of time, "We've gotta try something different."

"Blood, blood," Kichiro sang giddily as he suddenly jumped in front of me and began to try and take me out with his spinning katana, "Gallons of the stuff… I don't know the rest of the words, but blood, blood…"

I ducked and dodged and weaved out of the way of Kichiro's blades. None of them actually cut me, but Kichiro was good and each of his swings slowly got closer to their mark.

"Yah missed, bro!" I exclaimed as I jumped over a low horizontal swing from his left katana before ducking under another from his right, "Might wanna take a few more target practice lessons at the Academy!"

"Ya know," Kichiro idly commented, "I think yeomanHero's jokes have gotten better. Maybe he should take unexpected hiatuses more often!"

"What?" I questioned before getting hit in the gut by one of Kichiro's sword hilts.

"Not!" Kichiro exclaimed as he jumped over me to attack one of the tigers on the ground below us, "He's still gotta rely on fourth wall breaking jokes to make things interesting! And it is getting old! See ya!"

"Blast my brother's insanity." I said as I slowly stood back up, "It makes him too unpredictable."

I was then knocked off of the tree by a swift kick to my gut from Anko-sensei. She had just appeared out of nowhere and my spider-sense didn't give me enough time to react. I then landed face first on the ground.

"Okay," I said as I waved my right pointer finger around for awhile in the air, "I have officially run out of ways to say, 'ow,' now."

My spider-sense went off at that point and I rolled over to my right. I then sprung up to my feet and looked around before spotting my new opponent. Another one of the tigers was facing me.

"Of all the things it could be," I said as I slapped my forehead, "It had to be another one of these overgrown pussy-cats."

I then noticed Toshiaki flying through the air towards me after he had taken a hit from Anko-sensei and a cruel idea hit me.

"Sorry," I shouted as I snagged him with a web-line before he hit the ground, "But it's every man for himself!"

"Crap," Toshiaki muttered as I spun around to use him in my human slingshot, "This is going to hurt, isn't it?"

I then slammed Toshiaki into the tiger with all the force I could muster and both he and the tiger flew about forty feet away from me into a tree trunk.

"Yup," Toshiaki groaned loudly, "That hurt!"

I then took another look around me and noticed how crazy things were getting. Kichiro was actually trying to fight Anko-sensei, but had lost his left arm trying to do it, and Ryo was currently surrounded by tigers that he was barely holding back with an ice wall.

_Not good, not good!_ I thought to myself as I jumped up to higher ground on a nearby tree, _I can't handle this on my own! What am I…_

I froze in place at that point as it finally hit me.

_Could it be there's a hidden meaning to the test?_ I thought to myself, _Maybe we're supposed to work together to get to the center of the forest…_

"Heads up!"

A sudden pain hit my stomach and I flew backwards into the trunk of the tree that I was on. I looked up to find Anko-sensei staring at me with a condescending look on her face.

"This is the young Genin who's been patrolling the village the past few days?" she taunted, "I'd hoped you'd know better than to let your guard down."

Anko-sensei then pulled out a kunai and smirked smugly at me.

"Oh, you found my weakness!" I exclaimed in mock terror, "It's… small knives!"

Anko-sensei's eyes widened in shock, allowing me to yank the knife out of her grasp with a blast off webbing.

"Oh, it's so simple." I said as I jumped forward to punch her right in the stomach.

Anko-sensei then blasted backwards and slammed into a nearby tree trunk. She hit hard and began to fall to the ground in what appeared to be unconsciousness.

"Anko-sensei!" I shouted as I jumped down after her.

I eventually caught up to the falling Anko-sensei and grabbed onto her around her stomach, only to be shocked by a sudden poof of smoke.

"What?!" I exclaimed, "A Replacement-"

I was then cut off by my spider-sense going off. I didn't react in time to it, though, because I was suddenly brought down to the ground by the real Anko-sensei jumping on top of me and forcing me to slam into the ground, _hard._

"Did you honestly think I would go down that easily?" Anko-sensei asked from above me as I groaned in pain, "Don't make me laugh. I'm a Jonin, an elite ninja of this village. Your, 'special skills,' don't actually cut it to take me on."

"In a head to head fight, maybe." I groaned as I lay there, "But the mission you gave us didn't say anything about beating you. We just have to make it to the center of the forest."

"But if you can't get passed me, then there's no way you'll complete your mission." Anko-sensei commented wryly, "Like I said, a true ninja has to be flexible. Sometimes there will be things that you can't just avoid on a mission. Sometimes there are things that you have to just plow right through."

"Yeah," I said as I shot a web-line at Anko-sensei's feet before yanking backwards, pulling her to the ground, "There is that. But it doesn't hurt to try!"

I immediately jumped to my feet after that and ran. I knew that the only way that would really work was if Anko-sensei let it, but I was hoping that was the case.

_I've got to get to the others! _I thought to myself, _I can't-_

My thoughts were cut off by my spider-sense. I jumped up into the trees just as a tiger tried to jump at me from my left while Ryo tried to send a beam of ice towards me from my right. This got the tiger frozen immediately and gave me a bit of time to come up with a plan.

"Well I always did wonder what these cats would look like flash-frozen." Ryo commented smugly as he looked up towards me, "But I've got myself a bigger bug to freeze."

"Wait!" I shouted down towards my brother, "This whole thing is has a hidden message underneath! We're supposed to be helping each other through the forest, not fighting!"

"Did you get a brain freeze or something?" Ryo asked incredulously, "You heard sensei…"

Ryo then began to throw ice shards at me and I jumped from tree to tree to avoid them.

"The last one to the center tower gets sent back to the academy." Ryo continued, "I don't know about you, but I'd rather not have my career be put on ice so early in the game!"

Ryo then chose that moment to form a huge block of ice with his hand that he then shot forward with another blast of ice. I was barely able to dodge it thanks to my spider-sense and it blasted right through the thick tree trunk of the tree I was standing on.

"That's because it was supposed to be part of the challenge!" I shouted as I continued dodging Ryo's ice blades, "Sensei was trying to see if we could put aside our personal vendettas and work as a team! Besides, there are ninja missions that no one shinobi can handle alone. That's the reason the Cells were set up, and that's the reason for this test!"

Ryo then stopped attacking me and began to thinks things over himself. It looked like he was finally going to agree with me, but Toshiaki chose that moment to jump into things. Both Ryo and myself were suddenly surrounded by a massive ring of fire before Toshiaki stepped out from behind a tree.

"And they all fell into a burning ring of fire." Toshiaki said as he began to through fireballs toward me and Ryo.

"Cut it out, Toshiaki!" Ryo shouted, "Didn't you hear Nobuo?! The whole point of this mission is teamwork!"

"And what if he's just trying to trick you, Ryo?" Toshiaki asked, "Maybe Nobuo just wants to use us to get to the tower faster before ditching us all so that his place as a Genin is assured!"

Ryo turned to me slowly with a look of pure shock on his face.

"Is that true, Nobuo?" Ryo asked.

"No!" I said as I slapped my forehead, "I'm not Kichiro! If I was still trying to beat the rest of you to the tower, I'd be actually fighting you instead of trying to trick you!"

"Don't listen to him, Ryo!" Toshiaki yelled, "Nobuo's always been the smartest of the four of us! One wrong move and he could have us running around in circles while he heads straight for the tower!"

I could tell that Ryo was becoming conflicted and I was becoming more and more frustrated with Toshiaki's attitude. Things were going from bad to worse and I didn't even have a way to get us out of this stalemate.

"Okay, it's official:" Kichiro suddenly called out as he hopped into the clearing on one leg while carrying his other leg and left arm in his right one, "I hate tigers. Stupid puddies tried to eat me."

Kichiro then dropped his leg upright onto the ground and moved his stump right on top of it. This allowed it to heal as he reattached his left arm in a similar fashion.

"In fact, I'm beginning to wonder if I can make it through this place myself." Kichiro continued as we stared at him in shock and disgust, "Would you guys mind helping me out? I don't even mind if I return to the academy. I just want to stay in one piece for the rest of this trip."

My eyes widened in shock as I turned towards the others. Ryo and Toshiaki were also shocked, but the three of us soon got over it and smirked.

"Kichiro," I said as a grin began to form underneath my mask, "I think that's the sanest thing I have ever heard you say."

"Ditto." Ryo added.

"Chimichangas!" Kichiro then randomly yelled.

"Dude, what was that for?" Toshiaki asked with a frown. Kichiro had been standing next to him when he shouted, after all.

"I couldn't very well let the three of you question my insanity." Kichiro replied, "I do have a reputation to uphold, after all."

My spider-sense went haywire at that point and I turned to everyone else quickly.

"Uh, guys," I said tentatively as I backed away from the source of the trouble, "I think we've got company!"

A loud hissing noise then filled the forest around us as trees began crumbling right in front of us. I gulped as I looked in the direction of the noise.

"Please don't tell me that's what I think it is." Ryo moaned, "Giant tigers were one thing, but this?"

And, just as we feared, a giant snake almost as tall as the trees in the forest itself slithered into the clearing. It's fangs shimmered slightly in what little sunlight there was in the forest and a shiver went up and down my spine.

"You just had to jinx us, Ryo, didn't you?" Toshiaki groaned before covering himself in flame, "Flame on!"

"Well if you had continued to lead me on with that crap about Nobuo trying to trick me," Ryo countered, "Then we'd all have been turned into this snakes dinner by now!"

Ryo then covered himself in a pillar of ice before breaking out of it, covering himself in ice-armor.

"Then maybe you should have tried harder to convince me!" Toshiaki shouted back as he flew into the air to pelt the snake with fireballs, "It's not my fault you didn't trust your own brother!"

"You didn't either!" Ryo countered as he followed Toshiaki into the air by way of his ice-slide, pelting the snake with ice-shards any chance he got.

"Cowabunga!" Kichiro shouted randomly at that point as he rushed in to try and do some damage to the snake as well.

I turned my attention away from Ryo's and Toshiaki's bickering at that point and focused on the task at hand. None of my brothers attacks were doing anything to the snake and I didn't see the point of trying to pin the creature down with my webbing. Not even Kichiro's explosive tags were having any affect.

_Think, Nobuo, think. _I thought as I rubbed my chin, _None of their attacks are even breaking through the first layer of the thing's scales. What can-_

An idea hit me at that point that made me grin from ear to ear. I shot webbing at Ryo and Kichiro before yanking them away from the snake.

"Your attacks aren't doing anything to it," I said before either of them had a chance to protest, "But I think I know a way to stop it. Ryo, you and Toshiaki kept it distracted. Try and get its mouth open if you can. Kichiro and I will take over from there."

"Cool!" Ryo replied, "Consider it done!"

Ryo then rushed back over to the snake as I turned to Kichiro.

"Bro, have you ever wondered what it would be like inside a giant snake?" I asked.

"Yup!" Kichiro replied with a thumbs up, "Who hasn't?"

"Well guess what?" I responded, "Your days of wondering are over."

"Say ah!" I heard Toshiaki shout.

I turned at that point just in time to find Toshiaki melting through some ice that Ryo had used to freeze the snake's mouth shut. This had the added affect of the snake snapping its mouth open once the ice was gone so that it could get rid of the numbness it got from being so cold.

"Perfect!" I shouted as I grabbed Kichiro before jumping into the air and towards the snake, "Hang on, bro! This is gonna be a bumpy ride!"

I then threw Kichiro as hard as I could right into the snakes mouth!

"Into the mouth and past the gums," Kichiro shouted as he disappeared into the snakes throat, "Look out tummy, here I come!"

The snake then reacted normally and swallowed Kichiro. My eyes snapped open in shock as I realized what I just did.

"Dude, you just fed the snake with our own brother!" Toshiaki shouted at me as he and Ryo landed next to me, "What were you thinking?!"

"I don't know." I muttered in shock, "I think Kichiro rubbed off on me too much. That has got to be the stupidest idea I have ever had."

But things weren't over. Right as the snake turned to look at us, a muffled explosion was heard from the inside of the snake as it's stomach bulged. This happened a few more times in several different places of the snakes body before the snake finally exploded into several pieces. Blood and gore filled the scene as my brothers and I were pelted by the snakes innards. Eventually it stopped and I shared a look of astonishment with my brothers.

"It actually worked?" I said in bewilderment.

"It would seem so." Ryo replied.

"Dude, that was awesome!"

Ryo, Toshiaki, and I all turned to our right to see Kichiro running up to us. He had lost his shirt and shoes, his mask and pants were torn in several places, he was covered in blood and guts, and his body was bruised an odd colored purple. Nevertheless my brother Kichiro had actually survived the snake encounter and walked up to us in one piece.

"We are totally doing that again the next time we see a giant snake!" Kichiro cheered, "Everything exploded into a glorious shower of gore! It's so awesome that the yellow and white boxes are totally… hey, wait a minute, I just thought of something. Since we're in a fan fic, there aren't any yellow or white boxes! No!"

Kichiro dropped to his knees at that point and began to pound the ground with his fists in sorrow. I shared a look with Ryo and Toshiaki before slowly approaching Kichiro.

"Hey, bro?" I said tentatively, "We still have to make our way to the tower in-"

"You're not going anywhere!"

My brothers and I looked up to see our sensei approaching us. She, unlike us and the surrounding area of the forest, looked just fine. She smirked as she stared at us and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Ugh, do we really have to fight you?" Ryo moaned.

"Nope." Anko-sensei replied, "You passed."

Our eyes widened at that point and my brothers looked at me in shock.

"So web-head was right?" Toshiaki asked, "This was a mission about teamwork?"

"Yup." Anko-sensei answered, "And I'd say from the pile of dead snake that you did well. Although I wouldn't have thought of throwing Kichiro into the snake. You guys are nuts."

"Well if we weren't, things like that would never work." Kichiro replied, "Man, I've always wanted to say that."

"Good." Anko-sensei said with a huge grin, "Konoha could use more ninja like you. That's why tomorrow we'll be going on our first mission."

"Awesome!" Toshiaki shouted as he and Ryo high-fived each other.

"We did it!" Ryo added, "We're finally shinobi!"

"Wait a minute," I interjected, looking directly at Anko-sensei as I spoke, "Why'd you let me go earlier? We both know I was only able to get away with that because you let me."

"I knew that you had finally caught on to the real meaning behind the mission." Anko-sensei replied, "You spoke of the mission as if it was given to your group and not just to yourself, so I wanted to see how you'd explain it to your brothers and how they'd react. They definitely didn't disappoint."

Anko-sensei looked at the others and smirked.

"I knew there'd be some dissention in the ranks," Anko-sensei pointed out, "Even when one of you figured things out. I just didn't think Kichiro would be the one to finally bring the four of you together. You may be brothers, but you teamwork needs a few nudges before it switches into high gear."

Anko-sensei's smirk turned into a smug smile as she looked at me and my brothers with a look of anticipation in her eyes.

"And that's why we'll be training here in the Forest of Death everyday." Anko-sensei added.

Ryo, Toshiaki, and I all stared at Anko-sensei in shock with wide eyes. Kichiro, on the other hand, fist pumped in triumph.

"Aw yeah!" Kichiro shouted, "Now I can finally find a way to force feed these tigers meatloaf!"

* * *

><p>AN: Okay, once again, sorry for the long wait. And sorry for the kinda short chapter. We can only hope that I get into a rhythm with future chapters.

Now, one big thing that got me to put this chapter out was my younger sister. She wasn't even pushing me to update this story, though. I have another story that involves _Rurouni Kenshin, Naruto, One Piece, _and _Bleach _that she feels I should put up, so you might just get to see that put up at the exact same time I put up this chapter. Thus the new chapter for this got pushed to the forefront of my mind.

Anyway, I wanted to thank Jin Dante Kazama for the continued reviews for each chapter. You're really making me feel bad that I've only reviewed two stories so far. And yes, the world is in trouble. Run for the hills!

And thank you Captain Ash for your review, too. I'm glad I was able to merge the histories in a way that you thought was cool and that you caught that bit where I merged the two biggest Spider-Man character deaths in the series. And thanks for the suggestions on Deadpool villains. I found it pretty hilarious there was a dude called Black Swan in his rogues gallery. I can only imagine the banter that must have happened between those two.

I also am glad for the things pointed out by Raf9900 as well. The seventh birth thing was corrected (my math wasn't up to snuff that day, I guess.) and I realize now that I will have to try and condense some of the story down so I won't overwhelm myself. Or dash my readers expectations by never getting to certain points in the series. I also haven't thought of a way to up the Haruno brothers powers. I'm not sure they'll need it, but I am behind in the Naruto series, so there could be some things I'll need to prepare for.

And thank you The Winged Lady for your review as well. But did you have to use that nickname? Now the entirety of the internet knows your personal nickname for me! I mean, sure you're my sister and it's your job to embarrass me like that, but on the internet?

And finally, thank you BOBOBOBO for your review as well. Honestly, I think Anko is the only one who can deal with the four of these guys, period. Even Might Guy is having a hard time keeping up with Rock Lee in the series from what I've seen, and Lee's only one kid!

Anyway, I'll end the author's note here so I don't begin rambling about nothing in particular. Have a blessed day!


End file.
